Wild Ones
by Kemeiko Blood
Summary: Luciano is a ranked two demon that once found a young girl that made him think how he saw humans. How will Luciano react when that same girl summons him while training to be a hunter to show the word his kind can be nice too. How long will it take for her to remember the young demon that saved her life though.
1. Chapter 1

_Humans_ there was always a annoying amount of them on the surface, and with them came the fear of us _Demons._ Since the humans feared us so much they made schools _Demon Hunter_ schools even though we had high numbers of demons down here in the pits my kind was slowly dying out. Were known as level two demons or as the pits call us _Satans Brats_. Yes if you are unlucky, and born as a ranked two or by the asshole himself you were named his damned children. So we never got to see our really family, and even though rank two above were all called family none of us felt like one we actually hated each other more than we hated the humans. The rank ones showed the least amount of hate for Satan, and each other because they all shared satan as their father, and his late wife Olivia as their mother. She raised everyone that was sadly named satan's offspring that job sadly now goes to their eldest Oliver man do we twos miss her.

There were some ranked zeros which were Satan, his brothers, and sister making four of them one for each realm. Satan got the hot lava area where fire, lave, and lighting demon play. Arctic had control of icy area giving her control of the ice, water, and life adsorbing demons. Toxin got the dead area poor unlucky guy. He controlled the chemical, gas, and smoke/fog demons. Last was the area that actually looked similar to the surface. War controlled that area. He normally got earth, air, and other unwanted demons the other three had no room for. Those four were the most powerful demons down here that's why it was stupid to try, and take their realms. Though they all had normal names they stuck to their weird ass named like Arctic, Toxin, Satan, and the most annoying of the four War. No one has seen another rank zero demon in over five thousand years. Which means we were all slowly dying. Satan, and his brother are barely hanging on, and with out new zeros to fill their place their would be no ones born, and without the zero, and ones all demons will be crushed by the hunters.

Now as I said demons we hate humans right? Well you're fucking wrong some, and I mean some it's a small fucking number that normally consist of rank twos, and ones, but since we were all raised by Olivia a human that went corrupt for her love of Satan. She taught us how to care for what she once was. Sadly mom only broke through a few of us, and none of us see everything the same. Some think their cute, and need protecting even though they want to kill us. Some want to find out how they tick, and well me I think they are just fucking hilarious. Humans have so many different things about them I'd never let one make a contract with me because I still hate them all demons too, but their are a few demons I will stand for. Perhaps if I ever make it to the human world i'd look for this one female human though she was a special one her spiritual aura was nothing i'd felt or seen from any human she was what made me hate demons, and care a tiny more about the humans. It hasn't been long, and I've forgotten nothing about her.

 _ **Ten Years Ago**_

"I hate that fucking bastard just because I'm the fourth youngest doesn't mean I'm fucking weak. I know what I'm fucking doing he needs to stop treating me like a child I'm two thousand years old damn it." I punched my bedroom wall several times to relieve some of my anger.

"Little one it's not well for you to hit the wall." One of my so called elder sisters said. I glared at her for a very long time, but she just kept giving me her sweet smile.

"Go away Eilbell…."

"Father means best for you. You are special after all." I glared at her again.

"There is nothing special about me I'm just a ranked two blood demon." I rumbled out licking my bleeding knuckled. She froze for a second as if she remembered something.

"I….Yes your right I sometimes forget that after all you now have a fist sized window." She just kept smiling even though it fell a tiny bit as she started talking. I looked at my wall to see that I had indeed punch a hole through the foot wide concrete wall.

"This is stupid I hate him, and I hate everyone here…..I might as well just leave at this point." A wave of panic washed over Eilbell as I stated my true wishes.

"WHAT NO YOU CAN'T!" She yell out in a panic like her life depended on me staying.

"What…." She looked at me wide eyed. Her face slowly fell as it dawned on her what just happened.

"...You…..You can't leave father will most likely punish you, and I rather not have that happen." She said nervously. I just rolled my eyes. 'So what not like it would hurt to much' I thought extremely annoyed, and pissed. I made my way past her, and she followed me in a panic. "I just said you couldn't leave where in our father's name are you going!"

"For a walk around the castle leave me alone Eilbell." Well that wasn't a lie i'm going for a walk just not here in the pits. Once outside I ran to the best place that would form portals leading to the surface in the fire realm. Once there I quickly opened a portal, and jumped in. I smirked as I fell down hearing a all to familiar scream as the portal closed. Once I was free of the portal I looked around noticing I was in a park like area for kids like the humans called it. I changed my form from a teenage boy to that of a child to blend in more. I sighed softly noticing no one had followed me through my portal.

"Oh thank anything I'm safe." I heard a sad sigh form my left. I looked over to see a young child moping on a bentch.

"Are you running away from big people too." She mumbled sadly. I looked at her confusedly till she looked at me back, and I nearly fell at the amount spiritual power this young girl had. It was also an odd yet pretty color. I could feel that if she actually found a way to focus it into a form it be a tiger or something. I slowly walked over, and sat with her even though being near her made me feel a tiny bit weird.

"What were you talking about?" She looked at me for a while with her sad lavender eyes.

"You said you were safe were you running away from big people too….I was….They said I was special, and that meant Mama, and Papa wouldn't be able to keep taking care of me soon." I looked at her confusedly. So humans get taken away from their real family if their special too huh.

"What makes you special?" She looked at the ground for a long while.

"I…..my spirit stuff it too big for my age, and it might kill me if I don't get it controlled that's what the people told Mama, and Papa…...Can you feel it everyone can, and it makes them stay away from me it makes others sick." I honestly felt bad for this girl. Just like me she didn't ask for all this power that makes her fellow humans ill near her. I didn't ask to be named Allens son no one would want that.

"I can see, and feel it…..I like it though it's pretty, and means your strong." She looked at me with a tiny smile.

"Thank you…..You're not normal….You're not a human are you." Her tone was kind of hurt sounding by that.

"What how did you-"

"You're here to eat me aren't you…. the big people said this would happen if the spirit stuff went unchecked." She sniffled, and rubbed at her eyes.

"What no….I'm not at least I'm just curious about humans Mother talked a lot about them."

"Ya….we are weird thing I'm sorry….You seemed upset when I said you were a demon….I hope you didn't think I dislike your kind…..I think you have feeling like us too don't you?" I looked at her a little confused till I slowly got it.

"A few not many like your kind." She gave me a bright smile that felt warmer than the pits.

"A few is good if you felt like us you'd feel much more…..you're lucky you don't die when spirit stuff gets upset you just….."

"Get power hungry….it's not pretty."

"Neither is going boom from it…..Do you have a name?" She asked shyly. I looked at her annoyed.

"I do, and you're not hearing it." She nodded her head looking a little nervous.

"Okay…...Flavia Island…"

"What?" She didn't answer for a while again.

"That's my name…...I have to go now I think….It's time I get help for my spirit stuff." She stood up her dress flaring out around her making her look pure I guess. She gave me a big bright smile again, and it really does feel warmer than the pits a lot warmer. "Well then I hope we can meet in the future someday….It's funny out of everyone I have meet you've been the nicest." I watched her walk away I had a weird feeling of being pulled towards her, and like I should follow her. As much as I tried to fight the weird pull I kept feeling I just couldn't so follow her I did. It didn't take long for me to feel, and understand why I was drawn to her there was many dark auras all around her some closer than others. One of the auras was moving rapidly towards her. I held out my hand, and manipulated the blood flowing in her. I yanked her back, and put her behind me.

"W-What?"

"Shush can't you feel them there's a good fucking amount of them." She looked around her confused, and shook her head. I was about to yell at her for being so stupid, but a ranked five demon jumped out of the greenery before I could. He was growling, and drooling like a hungry dog. He looked around like crazy then glared at me, and the girl behind me.

"Give me that child young one it'd be a waist if you ate it after all some hunter will come, and take you out like that." I slowly took my hood down, and the demon lower than me froze up. "Y-Young master."

"Shut up…..so you think you can just come, and eat children huh?"

"W-What n-no sir…...If I did i'd only be saving them she doesn't have long till she combust." I looked at the girl behind me, and she was red, and sweating like no tomorrow. He was right if she didn't get help soon she'd die. I gently held onto her, and took a calming breath. This girl is special I don't know why or how, but she is so i'll keep her safe for now if we happen to meet ever again though I'll most likely take her life if she hasn't done anything interesting. I quickly forced all of the demons arounds blood cells to start multiplying extremely fast to the point they all combusted. I heard a few screams, but I didn't care I had to help this kid somehow why I don't know I just had to.

"FLAVIA!….SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU! FLAVIA YOU NEED HELP HONEY LET US HELP YOU!" The girl leaning to my side whimpered, and coughed heavily her spiritual power was growing more I could feel it. I held her to my side, and lead her to the voices I saw a lady with brown hair running around like mad as well as a male with yellow curly hair just like his daughter i'm assuming.

"...Um excuse me I think I found the girl you're looking for." They both gasped, and ran towards me.

"Oh my god she's red as can be, and I can see her spirit energy clear as day Augustus we might be too late…."

"Yes I can see that Esmeralda I'm not fully blind….She's warm too…..Thank you for finding our little girl young man will take it from here." I watched them rush off with the girl in the older mans arms. I still had that annoying pulling feeling, but I was finally able to fight it better the further she got. I sighed in relief that I was finally free of that really annoying pulling feeling. I was about to go explore the area some more when I felt someone or something grab my wrist, and start to pull me somewhere. I quickly yanked my hand away, and sent the owner a death glare.

"Eilbell!" I hissed to the elder women before me. She just sighed softly, and dragged me towards a close portal opening area. I did my best to break free of her, but she just tightened her grip even more. I hissed at her again, and finally got my arm away from her only because I only made her lose complete circulation to it. She yelped, and quickly released my wrist. I was about to walk off before she yanked me into the portal she just opened by my hood. I hissed as I fell on my face onto the molten ground under me I hit the ground grumbling.

"You'll never learn. You really are an idiot it's pretty sad if i'm honest." I glared up the man before me. His annoying wine colored eyes staring right through me like he had better shit to do.

"Kuro!" I grumbled out not wanting to deal with him as well as Eilbell than Allen(Satan) after their done with whatever they had planned.

"Remember Kuro only scare him father said he's the only one allowed to inflict harm on his children of all kind." Eilbell said calmly. Kuro rolled his eyes, and picked me up by my hair. I was hating this damn kid form since they could do more then normal to me.

"I remember! Whether I feel like following the order or not is a different topic." I cursed softly in my head because I wouldn't be surprised if Kuro killed me here, and now in this form. I quickly got to my hands, and knees doing my best to change back into my bigger body again. I heard Kuro growl than I felt his foot collided with my stomach sending me flying a few feet away from the older demons. Eilbell gasp, and I could hear her try to rush to help me. "Move, and I give you the same treatment Eilbell we need this brat to learn what happens when you break the rules, and Allen is too soft on him."

"But Father-" I groaned as I used their fight as an escape pass to change back into a teen, and maybe run off to my room. I got back to my normal form only to clench my jaw when that all too familiar annoying dark, and strong aura could be felt slowly getting closer from behind me.

"Luciano you of all people should've known by now that yuh ain't aloud ta be leavin home like that I ain't able ta keep yuh safe if yuh up on that surface?" I felt the owner of the annoying voice yank me up by my hair.

"Your castle is boring as hell though, and you don't know how to stop treating me like a fucking child who cares if I'm safe if it keeps me from being under your damn thumb I'll do anything."

"Kuro please release yur sister, and make yuh way down to ta cells." Kuro grumbled dropping Eilbell, and stomped his way towards the castle. "Now Luciano yuh been fuckin around too much I'ma have ta give yuh a punishment, and ain't no way out this shit either." I just grumbled, and looked at the grounding knowing I was fucked.

"What the hell are you going to do this time asshole."

"I'ma make yuh age like a human for ten years. Make yuh a little six in them human years, and watch you age fast for ten years." My eyes widened at that. It wasn't bad, but that was like sending me back a whole 1280 years. Since we only physically age every hundred and twenty years. I won't be seventeen for another forty years so the fact he was going to make it look like he set me back pissed me off. Before I could protest anything though I was already back to the six year old body while he held me tightly.

"Ain't this better now I getta hold yuh like way back when yur mama first gave yuh to me." Allen said too happy for my liking while he nuzzled his head into my cheek. "Now I get full authority over yuh again. When yuh sixteen again Eilbell can take yuh back." I grumbled, and crossed my arms pouting since I knew there was no way out of this I'd already tried two times to change back only to fail. With that Allen walked back to reraise me it seems.

 _ **Present Day**_

I glared at the clock as it slowly ticked. Soon I'd be free of fucking Allen soon I'll be able to walk all over Eilbell again. I'll get to go explore the the surface once again, and finally be able to stay there a little longer. Though it may not seem likely after retraining all those ten years I got sent back I'd become stronger, but I actually did. The clocks hand finally moved over the twelve, and chimed loudly through the castle. A giant smirk spread across my face.

"Well Luciano looks like yuh get to go back to Eilbells care." I slowly nodded my head.

"Ya… .well see ya around asshole." Allen chuckled dryly, and summoned Eilbell. She gave me a soft smile, and I slowly walked over to her giving her a tight hug while I buried my smirking face into her shoulder. First I'll act innocent like Allen really did raise me better this time. Then trick her into letting me go to the human world once there I'll ditch her, and hide by taking the form of one of the surface animals. Well that's what I thought would happen till I was alone in my room, and a portal opened with a chain shooting out wrapping around me. I grumbled, and tug on it while kept far from the portal.

"I wanted to go fucking back but not as some humans slave." After a while of fighting it I knew that who ever was summoning me (well any demon I just got unlucky) wasn't going to stop at all. I sighed in defeat. They'll give me hell if they see me in a human form so I quickly took form of what I think they call a belgian sheepdog if I'm not mistaken. With that I got yanked back into the portal. Well looks like I'm going to the surface sooner than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**_FlavioPOV_**

I heard something purr softly as it rubbed against my cheek. I blinked softly as I saw a bright orange kitten loving on my check. Wait hold that this isn't a kitten this is a demon named Jaime. He's a light demon which is a rare type he's under my aunt control. He gave me a sad little look which made my face fall. That means she's in a bad mood.

"Morning Jaime…. Is Annet having a bad day?" He booped my nose which was his cat versions way of a yes. He can do cat, bunny, fox, dove, and bear cub since he's a level three. Demons level four and up can shift from human to animals. Fours have one animal, threes have a small handful, twos have anything that's small, ones have anything except other humans they can't even alter there human form, then zero the four zeros I hear are supposed to be able to do any animal as well as alter their human form. No one has seen it, but how cool would that be.

"I see….. is it really bad?" He booped my nose again. I find it funny how Jaime hated human till he saw how my aunt treated me. He hates everyone besides me. My aunt gets most of his hate if never willingly turning into a human around her is prof she has to make him with commands.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I sighed softly hearing her voice ring through our apartment. She's probably talking about me. I threw on my school uniform. A short forest green skirt with a white button up that gas a fancy forest green H over the left breast. I hate wearing button ups they don't work well with my large C cups. Jaime turned into a cub, and followed me down stairs.

"How can I help you aunt Annet?" She glared at me intensely.

"You got another fucking report about how disrespectful you are!" Jaime, and I looked at her kind of confused. I do my best to treat everyone nicely since that the only way I leave my aunt care uninjured.

"I…. Um ok who sent the report?" She grab my throat pulling me close to her face. Jaime growled, and dug his nails into the floor. He can't hurt my aunt or he'd be killed by their contract however he told me once that if it looked like my life was in danger because of her then he'd willingly lose his.

"Mr. Beilschmidt called again saying you must honestly think you're a fucking teacher since you blurt out answer before he can finish asking shit… He's sending you to the rejected section of the school. ONLY IDIOTS, AND SOCIETY WORST TO OFFER GO THERE!" My face fell. She was right only the worst went to that section. My teacher actually wants to send me there just because I'm the only one who ever knows the answer. Since no one else ever knows I get annoyed a lot, and blurt the answer out since he won't call on me. It's not my fault I'm stuck with unintelligent people. They don't even have common sense they have nothing. My brain is sending me to a place where people have zero. I'd apologise for being the only person smart enough to be in school in Mr. Beilschmidt class, but that would get me kicked out for talking down his teaching.

"I'm sorry aunt Annet….. I didn't know I'd have to say this, but I'm sorry my parents gave me intelligence." I mumbled sadly. Something in my aunt looked like it snapped as she threw me to the floor, and started to slam her fist, and feet into my body rapidly.

"YOU WASTE OF LIFE DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SISTER, AND BROTHER-IN-LAW LIKE YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM! YOUR BIRTH HAS BEEN HELL FOR THIS FAMILY DO YOU HEAR ME HELL! THEY DIED TRYING TO BRING YOU HOME FROM THAT FUCKING SPECIAL PLACE! WHY WAS THEIR FUCKING MONSTER THE ONLY THING LEFT AFTER THE DAMN CAR BLEW UP!" She grabbed my collar, and pulled me close. "And look at you got your daddy's colors, and your mama's body. That somehow didn't get a single mark after your car blew up hitting that gas truck. Tell me what fucking part of you is human after that?" I sighed tiredly. Same thing over, and over again blaming me for my parent death. It's not like I was driving I was nine when it happened I didn't make us crash into a gas truck.

"I have scars from it aunt Annet you've seen them." She grumbled, and kicked me into the coffee table leg.

"You should be burnt to a damn crisp like my poor sister! BUT NO NOW I HAVE TO RAISE A MURDERER THAT NO ONE ELSE THINKS KILLED HER PARENTS!" She stomped away getting her stuff ready for work. I blinked slowly trying to get my eyes to focus after hitting the leg. The apartment shook from my aunt leaving the house with a slamming door. I groaned softly as I felt something touch my shoulder.

"Flavia can you stand?" I blinked slowly processing the words, and voice I heard.

"I…. Maybe…. That's you right Jaime?" I heard a long sigh.

"Yes Flavia it's me. Come on I'll help you to your feet." I yelped softly when he tugged me to my feet. My whole body hurt so I shouldn't of surprised him as much as it did. "Oh my I'm so~ sorry Flavia I….. here sit on the couch I'll get pain kill, ice, and wraps." He laid me on the couch then rushed off. I wanted to go to sleep I feel so tired again.

"J-Jaime!" I whimpered softly.

"AHH….. I'M COMING FLAVIA HOLD ON!" I heard him rush into the living room. "I'm her young one I'm here." I felt something cold touch areas of my body.

"I'm sleepy Jaime…" I heard him start rambling about very interesting things that were somehow keeping me awake. I stopped feeling tired after Jaime gave me some pain killer, and patched me up. He even put makeup on me in certain areas so no one at school calls my aunt to question it.

"Ok Flavia you need to head to school… Annet is trying to summon me." He turned into a dog, and poofed away into a orange cloud. I smiled sadly, and limped my way to the door. It took me half an hour to get to school by then I was no longer limping. My old teacher stopped me with his icy blue glare.

"Flavia Island." I took a calming breath, and walked over to him looking stronger then I emotionally felt.

"Yes Mr. Beilschmidt how can I help you?" He gave me a strong glare that made me want to whimper.

"I requested you to be removed from my class, and they accepted my request. Maybe this will finally teach you to stop being a show off." I slowly nodded my head.

"Yes I'm aware of my switch sir my aunt informed me before I made my way here….. and I do apologize for being a bother daily." I said as if this whole thing didn't bother me, but it did I'm scared I have high spirit levels, I'm physically ok, but I'm mentally weak so very weak. Mr. Beilschmidt looked at me stunned, and I could feel him watch me as I made my way to my new class. I bit my lip, and clenched my chest as I stopped before the door. "I'm scared." I bit my lip really hard. "I'm so scared."

"Aw why's that we don't bite sweetie." I looked behind me nervously, and saw a man way taller than me with violet colored eyes. I bit my lip harder, and saw two other men with him. One had coral eyes while the tallest was dark skinned and had dark chocolate eyes.

"Lutz you're making her feel worse idiot." The coral eye man grumbled out. He bowed to me, and held his hand out. "Lenny Wees ma'am." I slowly grabbed his hand only for him to kiss it, and make me blush madly. The tall one sighed, and waved.

"No fair Lenny…. Either way I'm Lutz Beilschmidt, and I'll say this again we're nice, and don't act as rude as my uncle, and school say we do. I'm only here because Uncle Ludwig is mad I don't hate demons like the rest of my family. Two of your family member fall in love with Demon thousand of years ago then leave never to be seen again, and people my age are supposed to still hate them that so fucking stupid like come on!"

"Most of you are here because you don't hate my kind." I slowly looked over to see a man that seemed to be around our age. He looked Asian, and had long black hair. The boys quickly bowed to the man so I slowly did the same. "Aboya, Beilschmidt, and Wees get into the classroom so I may talk to our new class student understood." They nodded their heads.

"Yes Sensei!" They rushed into the room leaving me confused.

"Ms. Island I assume?" I slowly nodded my head. "Ms. Island I am Sensei Wang Yao, but you will refrain from using my surname, and first name understood?"

"Yes Sensei." I saw a tiny smile pop up on his face.

"Now before you get confused I'll be calling you by your surname understand that as well Ms. Island." I nodded my head fast. "Very good now before my annoying students scare you I am a demon there is no human blood whatsoever in my body…. Does this scare you."

"NO SENSEI I FIND THAT AMAZING!" I quickly covered my mouth giving my new teacher an apologetic look. He just rolled his eyes.

"You like demons two huh is that while your here now?" I slowly shook my head.

"M-Mr. Beilschmidt told m-my Aunt it was because I kept correcting him, and blurting out answer when no one else knew them… my last class was full of unintelligent people Sensei." He smirked, and made his way to the door.

"You'll fit right in I've made some highly smart students out of this group of troublemakers." I sighed happily.

"Um Sensei before we go in….. W-Why do you teach us?" He frowned, and looked hurt.

"Your principle has my daughter chained to him in a contract, and won't let her go till I teach you kids well enough to kill zero level demons….. Which will never happen, but I must try for my Mei." I nodded my head, and followed my new demon teacher onto the classroom. Everyone looked happy. No one ever looks happy in this school. I looked back at my teacher was this because of him. "Class we have another demon lover with us, and she's already smart." Me, and Mr. Wang plugged our ears as they cheered or fist pumped the air.

"WHAT'S HER NAME!" I looked up to see a silver haired guy shout out while a hooded boy smacked his head telling him to hush.

"Oh um well hi I'm Flavia Island I can tell I'll like it here." I looked around the room trying to find a empty seat.

"Ms. Island please go sit between Ms. Bonnefoy and Mr. Zambrano." I nodded my head, and sat next to a girl with coal black hair to her butt, and maroon eyes. The guy had coffee black curly hair, and gingerbread colored eyes. He held his hand out to me so I shook it.

"Edison nice to meet you…. I hate animals. If it can't talk back I dislike it most the times." I made an O with my mouth. That's a shame I love animals. I felt the girl next to me tap my shoulder.

"Hey….. My name is Mara….. Ya im bitter like my name says, and you're blond like yours." I slowly nodded my head understanding her slightly. She was about to say something else, but Mister Wang interrupted her.

"You can all Meet Ms. Island later. For now we need to study demon summoning since you'll all be tested on how well you can summon one Friday." Some people groaned around me. I silently cheered I've been studying hard since the first day of school when I learned we would be doing that this year. "Ms. Island do you know about demon summoning?"

"I…. Yes, but it's not because of Mr. Beilschmidt's teaching. He's yet to teach the subject. I heard in orientation that we'd be doing that this year so I've studied it as much as I could." I mumbled shyly playing with my fingers. Mister Wang smiled slightly, and shook his head.

"Oh I can see why Ludwig hated you. Lucky you I like demon lovers." He rubbed his chin in thought for a bit. "Would you feel confident enough to summon one for the class?" I bit my lip, and slowly made my way to the front of the room.

"I'll do my best Sensei…. What will happen if it goes bad?" He rubbed his chin again then gave me a supportive smile.

"It'll be fine I can take on anything three and below." He said comforting as he gave me some chalk to draw a summoning circle on the floor. I gave him a soft smile. I like his teaching better already. I slowly drew out every little detail I could remember from the books. I felt Mister Wang staring at me intensely. "Ms. Island does that circle look right?"

"I believe so I've looked at all of them deeply for almost half a year this was the easiest to remember every detail." Mister Wang sighed, and let me continue. I slowly chanted the the summoning. Everyone owwed when the circle glowed red. A purple portal opened up in the middle, and some chains wrapped around my wrist as they slowly pulled whatever I was summoning out. I didn't think it would be this hard. I took a calming breath.

"Sensei is it supposed to be this hard to pull the demon out?" He sighed annoyed.

"It's fighting against you…. Put all you have into this Ms. Island! If you don't it can pull you in or worst kill you…. You'll die either way so work hard you're too far in for me to help. I can feel your spirit energy though you'll be able to do this." I nodded, and kept at it till I finally pulled a Belgian Sheepdog out of the portal. It was burnt sienna all over. It glared at me then looked around me, and chilled out a little.

 _"I'm very annoyed I hope you know this!"_ I heard some random male voice in my head. I looked down at the demon before me.

"I can't control who I summon only how well I do it." He wasn't moving anything, but his head. He looked at his body for a bit then glared at me again.

 _"Well you did fucking fantastic then. I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE!"_ I smiled slight proud of myself. His glare got worst.

"Ms. Island I think you should back away now this demon is too high for anyone of your age to handle." I gave the demon a small glare that made his ears raise in interest.

"No I summoned him he's my problem now…. My name is Flavia Island, and I've summoned you to form a contract with you. I hope you'll let me work with you." His ears flattened, and he looked at me confused.

 _"Ok…. What the hell do you want from me now."_ He grumbled with less venom in my mind.

"I need your name you have one yes?"

 _"I do, and you're not hearing it."_ I got a wave of déja vu hit me when the demon mumbled that.

"Well I'll have to hear it or you can't leave the circle." He was back to glaring at me.

 _"Fine it's fucking Luciano! Are you happy now."_ He snapped at me.

"Good now the ground rule. You can not hurt anyone unless I say so, you may not see my Aunt unless told. You'll be nice to Jaime, and you will come when called. Do you understand these rules?" He did a little head bob. I grabbed some scissors off Mister Wangs desk, and cut open my hand. Blood slowly dripped onto the circle making it a thick red color. Luciano watched it intensely then barely even looked away from the circle after it hit the thing. I looked at him for a while as he inspected the blood splotch.

"Is it ok? It keeps looking at the circle." I heard Lutz I think mumble to someone.

"Luciano?" He looked up at me wide eyed for a dog at least. "Can you move yet?" He stood up, and stretched. He sniffed the air, and threw a look at Mister Wang. They both shared tense looks.

"Ms. Island can you tell me what level of demon you just summoned." Mister Wang said slightly stressed. I tried to sense the two demons spiritual energy pressure. I smiled slightly feeling a little nervous. Luciano is extremely powerful he could probably kill everyone in our room maybe even the whole school.

"... A high leveled one. I'm sorry Sensei, but you should know I can't release him till he dies or something happens to me." Luciano laid down next to me boredly. Mister Wang just sighed softly, and sent me to my seat. "Luciano can you turn into anything smaller?" He looked up annoyed before turning into a bat like it was nothing. It normally takes Jaime a second to do that.

 _"Is this better your fucking highness. Swear I have to deal with Allen now YOU? FUCK MY LIFE!"_ I just rolled my eyes, and went to my desk to learn what every Mister Wang had to teach. I looked over as Luciano hung upside down off my desk bar. For a demon he has adorable animal forms so far. I've never heard of them turning into bats though maybe it has to do with the type he is.

 ** _?POV_** _(Nine Years Ago)_

 _I smirked while I watched her slowly heal in the hospital it'll take a few days, but at least she's healthy. It took a good amount of demons to save her from that car wreck. At least her parents were willing to help out, and not throw fits that I dragged her out. I'm still annoyed I had to lock her spirit away myself I made her parents send her to that home for a reason. She's stronger than any other human, but that's expected for who she was made for. She'll be the strongest out of the other three god helped me make. I smirked softly her, and the other three made my wife so happy cause I let her plan out what they looked like so their kind of her only true human children. She loved our half breeds, but their so hateful._

 _"Sir….. Why did you do it? Why save her?" I smiled at one of my Twos._

 _"_ _She'll be important for the line of Zeros that god sent us." He rolled his eyes._

 _"I still don't get it they can just have another demon." I rolled my eyes, and glared at the two._

 _"Then their offspring will be weak as hell. We made these girls, and boy just for the zero. Everyone has a soulmate so we tampered with the levels, and looks of these four…. and the girls gender."_

 _"You have problems. I need to go report in on your brats training. Why we get stuck with the annoying one?"_

 _"He's the strongest so he had to be raised by the strongest, and have an almost as strong counterpart." I mumbled stroking her soft cheek. She looks so sweet just like my wife. She wanted him to have a sweet, and big hearted girl said that's what he'll need. I didn't question it she was always right about the children's needs. I just think she knew he'd miss her too much, and need someone similar to his mother figure._

 _"What ever I won't treat the dick nicely hope you know that." I glared as he left._

 _"I swear if I go home, and he's fucking hurt again." I heard a soft groan below me. I gently placed my hand on her tiny head. "I apologize from what I can't keep you safe from, but I did close off most of your energy it'll slowly unlock each year for you to get use to, and don't worry he'll come save you soon I've seen it."_

 _It's all set. I was honestly surprised they meet before they were supposed to, but they are soulmates. I hear mates always find a way to be with each other maybe that's why he wanted to be there so bad. They'll meet again soon. they'll bond he'll learn to make her like Olivia when she's twenty, and our first new generations of one's will start when she's twenty one in human years or sooner if he keeps rebelling like this. Either way the strings of fate are being made, and nothing will stop them._


End file.
